Parents
by cooopercrisp
Summary: When Rainbow Dash realizes she's late for a sleepover at Twilight's, she has no idea what's in store for her that night. What ensues is a trial of emotions as everypony tells stories about their foalhoods and about their parents. What they have to reveal will change how their friends perceive them and how they perceive their own lots in life.


**Parents**

Rainbow Dash cruised through the sky at blazing speed, the wind whipping through her mane and making her eyes water. The thrill of adrenaline pumped through her veins, and that fluttery feeling in her stomach finally went away once again. This was her time, the only time she could forget about the world around her. Her only focus was on speed.

_Speed_, Rainbow Dash thought. _Why do I always fly so fast?_ There was no time to think about an answer. She had to stay focused on her flying or she might hit something and cause herself serious injury. There was always that sense of danger; that's what kept the adrenaline pumping in her system.

Rainbow Dash's wings were straining, and they started to feel sore. Knowing her limits, the pegasus decided to take a rest on a hilltop below her. Rainbow Dash flew into a dive, falling ever faster towards the ground, which would be unforgiving if she crashed into it. Always daring herself, Rainbow Dash pulled up at the last possible moment and felt the grass tickle her hooves as she came in for a landing. Once on solid ground, she splayed out in the direction of the setting sun.

As the adrenaline began to leave her body, Rainbow Dash could feel her thoughts screaming back to her. Weary from the flight, she became lost in those thoughts and her energy sunk until she could hardly stay awake. As Celestia brought the sun down to end the day, Rainbow Dash jolted awake when she remembered she had somewhere to be. There was no time to rest now; she was going to be late for something important.

Back into the air she went, cruising at breakneck speeds towards Ponyville, her only thought a worry about being late. Everypony was so busy, this was a time which she and her five best friends could spend together, away from the farm or the boutique or the bakery. There were no animals in need of caring, no clouds to clear from the sky, and no books to sort. It was just the six of them sharing stories and laughing, catching up on the latest gossip from Rarity, or watching as Rainbow Dash and Applejack made some trivial thing into a competition.

Rainbow Dash careened to a stop when she arrived at Twilight's library. Touching down delicately, she walked up to the door feeling exhausted and hoped she wouldn't be the first one asleep tonight. She knocked on the door, and a pink aura opened it for her to step inside. Twilight was pleased when she saw Rainbow Dash enter the library.

"There you are, Rainbow Dash!" she said. "I was afraid you'd forgotten."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. You know, considering that I'm the Element of Loyalty, you shouldn't have been worried at all."

"I suppose that's true," Twilight said. "Come on! Everypony else is upstairs waiting for you." Twilight and Rainbow Dash trotted up the stairs to Twilight's room. Twilight noticed Rainbow Dash trotting and not flying and was afraid the mare had tired herself out. It wouldn't be the first time.

In any case, the two ponies made it to Twilight's room, where Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had eagerly awaited Rainbow Dash's arrival.

"So, what has everypony been up to?" Rainbow Dash asked once she and Twilight had settled down.

"Aw," Applejack said, "just the usual apple bucking that always happens this time o' year, nothin' special."

"I'm bringing the animals in for the winter," Fluttershy said, "um, in case anypony was wondering..."

"Can you believe we're already taking orders for Hearth's Warming Eve?" Pinkie Pie asked in response, bouncing with excitement. She collapsed on the floor in a mock faint.

"No, I can't believe that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, we are, and it's just plain _crazy_," Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm sure it is," Rainbow Dash said. "How about you, Twilight?"

"You know, studying friendship and writing to Princess Celestia, the usual," Twilight said dismissively, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where's Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sent him to Canterlot to help my brother and Cadence out. Can you believe she's pregnant?"

"It's still shocking," Rarity chimed in. "I can't remember it ever happening so soon after the wedding ceremony. I mean, you'd think they'd show a _little_ inhibition."

"Well, I think it's plum fantastic," Applejack said. "A new edition to the Sparkle family would be mighty swell, don't ya think, Twi?"

"I suppose," Twilight said. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be an aunt quite yet."

"I hear you there, Twilight," Pinkie Pie said. "When Pound and Pumpkin were born, I didn't know what to expect at first! But you'll see! Having a baby in the family will be tons of fun!"

"I hope so, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said. "Because right now I just don't know..."

"I understand your apprehension," Rarity said, placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "A foal is a lot of work. I mean, whenever Sweetie Belle visits the boutique I always feel as if I'm trying to do five things at once. Then again, I suppose being the sole proprietor of such a fabulous boutique doesn't make things any easier."

"Hold on," Rainbow Dash said. "I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but why do you care, Twilight? Are you going to move to Canterlot and help your brother raise his foal or what?"

"Well, no, but part of me feels like I should..."

"Why do you say that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It just feels like...an obligation, I guess. Like I'm expected to help out."

"Really?" Applejack weighed in. "And who's expectin' you to just drop your life in Ponyville and help raise a foal that just ain't yer own?"

"I..." Twilight stalled, subconsciously swinging her hoof nervously, "I don't know, it's just this feeling I have."

"Just a feelin'?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure, Sugarcube?"

Twilight looked at Applejack nervously, then glanced at Rainbow Dash. She quickly turned her gaze to her other friends, who all looked concerned. Even Pinkie Pie seemed to wear a serious expression on her face. Twilight's heart started to pound and she could feel her limbs begin to shake. Unable to contain it any longer, she admitted the truth.

"I still get letters from my father," Twilight said.

"Yer father?" Applejack asked.

"You mean the one who hardly talked to you during the wedding?" Rarity asked. "I thought you told me you lost touch."

"Well...that's kind of untrue," Twilight said. "He knows my address here in Ponyville and he sends me letters once in a while. I always write back, trying to tell him I've grown up and started a life of my own, but he never seems to listen and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up," Rainbow Dash said. "What exactly is he saying in those letters?"

"Oh, nothing really, just how he misses me and wishes I could come home to Canterlot and take up magic lessons with Princess Celestia again."

"Really, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"What are you implying, Applejack?" Twilight asked, slowly losing her patience. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Not at all, honey, but ah'm wonderin' if you ain't tellin' the _whole_ truth, ya hear?"

"Um, Applejack's right, I think," Fluttershy muttered nervously. "I mean, no offense, Twilight, but you already seem a bit worked up and I'm starting to feel a little concerned..."

"Fluttershy, it's nothing really. Don't worry about it-"

"Well if it's nothin'," Applejack said, "then why are you gettin' all snippy with us all of a sudden?"

"Because, Applejack," Twilight said, trying to contain the anger in her tone, "this is a really personal matter and I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Not even to your best friends?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted. "Not even to you!" Pinkie Pie winced at the harsh tone and looked like she was about to tear up.

"Hey," Applejack said, rising from the floor, "that was uncalled for. You apologize to Pinkie Pie right now, missy, or there'll be hay to pay." Twilight sighed and turned to Pinkie Pie.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, starting to choke up. "It's just really hard to think you have to turn your back on your own family." A tear dripped down Twilight's cheek, and she seem surprised when she noticed it. Her friends paid rapt attention to this sadness that had suddenly taken over Twilight's anger and they tried to console her, even though they did not know the extent of what was wrong.

"Sugarcube," Applejack said, "what's the matter?"

"It's...it's just...oh, I can't take it anymore, Applejack!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"I'm talking about my father," Twilight said. "You know, ever since he found out I would become Princess Celestia's student he's been pushing me to excel at magic. He thinks that nothing is more important than success and he believes that what you do is better than who you are."

"Um...that sounds harsh," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, it's true," Twilight said. "Ever since my brother joined the Royal Guard, my father would continue to push him further and further to rise up the ranks. He said he wouldn't be able to look at his son again if he dropped ranks or was discharged from the Guard. Only after he became its captain did my father ever even admit he was proud of him. And it's the same with me," Twilight stated, openly crying now. "Every new spell I brought home only made him push harder. It didn't matter how voracious a reader I was or how advanced my magic was for my age, he was never satisfied. One time, I was struggling to learn how to teleport, and I swear to you he got so frustrated with me that he slapped me on the cheek. My mother was in the room at the time and she said nothing about it, just shook her head grimly, and her eyes glazed over like she wasn't even conscious. It was terrifying. After that, I never dared reveal to my father any difficulties I was having.

"The other ponies in my class became jealous of me, and they started to taunt me every time I made a blunder. They used to call me Twilight Fizzle and asked me where my spark had gone. It got so bad that Princess Celestia pulled me out of the classes to teach me one-on-one. I never once told my father about the bullying, because I knew he would say they were just trying to toughen me up and that I shouldn't take it so personally, but it made me feel worthless. I gave up on friendship after that day, and didn't look back until Nightmare Moon returned."

"So _that's_ why you were such a grump when we first met you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Twilight said, a small smile gracing her cheeks at Pinkie Pie's choice of language.

"Twilight, this all sounds absolutely dreadful," Rarity said. "I had no idea your home life was so bad. How did you get through it all?"

"My brother and I were the only ones who knew how vicious my father could be," Twilight said. "We stuck together through the whole ordeal, sharing our pains and taking comfort in one another. That's why I call him my BBBFF."

"I had no idea..." Rarity said.

"Well," Twilight said, "I think you can understand why I never wanted to bring it up."

"I should think so," Rarity said. Suddenly, everypony heard a small whimper from across the room. They turned to the source of the noise and discovered that Fluttershy looked as though she'd been crying through Twilight's entire story.

"Whoa, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend. Fluttershy tried to hide behind her mane, but this endeavor quickly failed as the whimpering became more pronounced.

"Sugarcube, what's wrong?" Applejack asked. "Ah mean, ah know Twilight's story was really sad, but it ain't like we're all cryin' here."

"Yes, dear, we simply _must_ know what's troubling you," Rarity said. "You've been quiet the whole time we've been here. It's time to speak up."

"Absolutely!" Pinkie Pie said. "Nothing's more important than sharing your troubles with your friends."

"But..." Fluttershy said, "I don't want to share anything..."

"Fluttershy," Twilight said, "you have no idea how much of a weight I'd been carrying all this time. Sharing my story took it all off my shoulders, and I feel lighter than air right now. I encourage you to tell us what's bothering you, so you might feel the same wonderful sensation."

"There's nothing wrong," Fluttershy said. "I just really thought your story was sad..."

"Nopony's denying that," Rarity said, "but it's clear there's something else troubling you, dear. Is it something to do with your parents?" Fluttershy winced at the word "parents." Everypony else knew exactly what this meant.

"Your parents stunk, too?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Fluttershy winced again.

"Maybe..." she finally admitted.

"Tell us, Sugarcube," Applejack said. "We want to hear about it. We want you to feel better."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Fluttershy said, her voice rising in volume from a soft whisper. "But I don't think you'll like what you hear..."

"Probably not," Rainbow Dash said, "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't hear it."

"Okay, here I go..." Fluttershy said. "Twilight, your father reminds me a lot of my own daddy. You know, I think he was always upset about me being a filly. I think he always wished I were a colt."

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"He was always pushing me to play with the other colts," Fluttershy said, "and he hated when I did anything girly. I taught myself to repress anything that reminded him I was a filly, so I stopped crying in front of him, I stopped complaining, and I definitely stopped hugging him. My mother took the brunt of all of my pent up emotion, but she didn't know how to comfort me. She'd just look at me awkwardly and say nothing, just shuffle her hooves."

"I didn't know all that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, it wasn't really that bad until I started flight school. My father always wanted me to be the best flyer in the class, but you saw the way I flew trying to make the tornado. I was easily the worst flyer in my class, but when I got home every day, I'd always brag about my wing power and how the other foals were jealous of me. I don't think he ever bought it though..."

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"He talked to my instructor, and my instructor told him how concerned he was about my lack of progress and that I might have to go to Junior Speedster flight camp over the summer. Well, let's just say my father was disappointed to hear that. He told me to colt up and practice extra hard, but it was no use. I dropped out of flight school and signed up for Junior Speedster's, but I got my cutie mark before I could start for the summer. They told me to continue working with animals and to forget about flight camp, and I never looked back."

"Hold on just a plum darn minute," Applejack said. "Weren't you in Junior Speedster's, Rainbow Dash?"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fluttershy just said she had to sign up for it, and ah reckon ah remember you telling us Gilda was yer friend from Junior Speedster's. What gives?"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, her nerves starting to get the best of her again.

"Sounds to me like Junior Speedster's is a course for foals who ain't so good with their wings," Applejack said. "Yer the best flyer I know, Rainbow Dash. What in blazes are ya doin' in Junior Speedster's?"

"I never...well, it's kind of a long story...don't know if we have time to get into it..." Rainbow Dash was visibly shaking now, and nopony missed this telltale sign that she was uncomfortable.

"Rainbow Dash, what did we just finish telling Fluttershy about sharing our stories?" Twilight asked.

"We said she was better off letting it out than keeping it in," Rainbow Dash reluctantly muttered.

"Why don't you tell us your story then?" Twilight asked.

"Because..." Rainbow Dash said, "it's kind of embarrassing..."

"More embarrassing than what I just said?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean, not every pegasus can say they were the worst flyer in their class and admit that their fathers wouldn't even look at them after they found out. I mean, once he did find out, my father wouldn't even speak to me. It felt like..." Fluttershy started sobbing now, "it felt like he stopped loving me..."

"Outrageous!" Rarity cried. "What a terrible thing to happen to you, Fluttershy."

"That...that's just plum awful," Applejack said.

"It's true," Fluttershy whimpered. "I mean, how else can you explain it? He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't acknowledge my presence in the room, he talks as if he never even had me. I don't talk to him anymore because he has no interest in animals and doesn't care how I live my life." Fluttershy started to become short of breath as she sobbed hysterically. Twilight finally had the sense to trot over to her and give her a hug. Fluttershy bawled into Twilight's shoulder as her grief washed over her, cleansing her ailing heart through its release. Everypony was silent as they watched Fluttershy cry and Twilight comfort her. The sobbing finally stopped, and Fluttershy sniffled as she pulled away from Twilight.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said through her stuffy nose. Twilight levitated a box of tissues over to her, and Fluttershy blew her nose rather noisily.

"Do ya feel better, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy nodded as she continued to blow her nose.

"See, RD?" Applejack asked. "Don't ya reckon it's your turn, now? Fluttershy feels better, so why shouldn't ya tell us yer story?"

"Why don't we ask Rarity what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked, deliberately trying to change the subject. "I mean, she doesn't look so hot."

"What are you talking about?" Rarity asked.

"Don't you have something you want to tell us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Quit changin' the subject!" Applejack said.

"Hey, don't look at me," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm just really concerned about my friend here. She looks like she's in dire shape."

"You can't be serious," Rarity said. "I'm _fine_, Rainbow Dash. And Applejack's right, you shouldn't try to deflect our attempts to reach you."

"Oh, come on," Rainbow Dash said. "Like you don't have your own trouble with your parents. I mean, didn't you grow up with some real country folks? And look at you now, the distinct opposite of country. That must have been really jarring for you."

"Ah don't believe you," Applejack started.

"Hold on, Applejack," Rarity said. "Rainbow Dash actually has a point this time."

"What?" Applejack cried, almost looking disappointed.

"Yes, she does," Rarity said. "As much as you might not like to admit it, Applejack, I'm not as put together as I seem. When my interests in fashion grew, my ability to connect with my parents shrunk. They never openly abused me-thank Celestia, because what Twilight and Fluttershy went through was simply awful-but they couldn't exactly relate to me anymore. They wished me well, but told me they would be of no help to my ambitious endeavors. I hard to work tooth and hoof to raise enough money to start my own business, and that was with a poor family who was struggling to raise a sick Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle wasn't of good health when she was born, so I would send money to my parents to help cover her medical bills. They kept telling me not to worry about it, but there was no way they'd be able to pay for the treatments the doctors were prescribing. Thankfully I had money enough to help her get well, but I could no longer afford to purchase a location in Canterlot for my boutique. I stayed here and tried to make it in Ponyville instead.

"It was...hard to give up my dream, but I wouldn't change a thing if I could go back to do it all over again. I know it sounds dreadfully cliché, but Sweetie Belle is an absolute joy in my life and I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost her."

"Wow, Rarity, that's really touching," Twilight said. "I never knew you had to make sacrifices for your sister like that."

"Well, I don't really talk about it very much," Rarity said. "If it ever got out that I chose to settle for Ponyville, it wouldn't look very good to my clientele. It's bad business to imply that you think you'd be better off elsewhere."

"I imagine it is," Twilight said.

"Good thing I love Ponyville so much!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, surprising Twilight and everypony else.

"You've been unusually quiet," Twilight said.

"I've been listening to everypony else's super sad stories!" Pinkie Pie said. "And I wish I could relate to everypony else's super sad stories, but I mean, who are we kidding, I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm always fun, bubbly, and happy, so why would I have a super sad story to share?" There was something in Pinkie Pie's tone that set Twilight on guard. Was it...bitterness?

"Hold on just a minute, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said. "Didn't you grow up on a rock farm?"

"Well...yeah, I did," Pinkie Pie said, now looking decidedly less bouncy. Twilight could swear Pinkie Pie's mane flattened a little.

"And didn't you tell us your parents were really mundane and that they never smiled?"

"But then I threw a party for them and they _loved_ it and they all lived happily ever after. The end!" There was no denying it now. Pinkie Pie's tone conveyed desperation, as if she was trying too hard to convince everypony she was still happy. Even Rainbow Dash noticed this shift in tone and decided to call her on it.

"What _really_ happened, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I mean I'm not buying for a second that you don't have anything to share with us," Rainbow Dash said. "You look real nervous right about now..."

"I do?" Pinkie Pie asked, attempting to play dumb, but she sighed. "You're right, Dashie...my whole story was a load of hoopla."

"What do ya mean, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I mean after I threw my party, my family still wasn't happy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "They were still all saddy-waddy and pushing around rocks for a living and it was so _boring_ that I couldn't stand it! For years I continued to live with it until I finally decided to run away from home. I made it all the way to Ponyville and struggled to find a job until the Cakes took me in as an apprentice, and I've been here ever since, trying to make everypony happy so I wouldn't have to be reminded of my sad family." Pinkie Pie started to cry, and she buried her head in her hooves. This time Fluttershy was the one who went over to give her a hug, and Pinkie Pie continued to cry during the embrace. She finally stopped crying after Fluttershy released her and handed her the box of tissues.

"Was it really that bad?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it was really that bad," Pinkie Pie said as she blew her nose.

"I'm really sorry you went through all that, Pinkie Pie," Twilight said.

"Well, now you know why I was so upset that you didn't want to party with me because you were planning my birthday. Do you know why I forgot it was my birthday?"

"Why?" Twilight asked, dreading the answer.

"We never celebrated it!" Pinkie Pie said. "It was only here when I got Gummy, my first ever birthday present."

"You mean last year you got your _first_ birthday present?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie said, "I haven't been in Ponyville forever, you know. I was the last to come here before you showed up."

"And yet you know everypony in Ponyville," Twilight said.

"You betcha!" Pinkie Pie said. "It took a lot of work though."

"I imagine it did," Twilight said.

"You should have seen the way this mare introduced herself to me," Applejack said. "At first I thought she was plum annoyin', but she helped me around the farm when I asked her and then threw me a party in mah barn, so ah reckon ah had a change o' heart."

"She threw a party for me when I took care of the animals over the winter," Fluttershy said.

"I think she's thrown parties for all of us," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yep, that's me!" Pinkie Pie said. "But you know why I do _that_? It's because every time I throw a good party, it takes the pain of my family's party away a little bit. Every time, I become more confident and can tell myself that it wasn't my fault my parents were sad all the time."

"Of course it weren't your fault, Sugarcube!" Applejack said. "Ah mean, they worked on a _rock farm_. Nothin's more depressin' than that."

"You're right," Rainbow Dash said. "I can't imagine pushing rocks all day. It would be so _boring_..."

"Well, it was," Pinkie Pie said, her eye twitching involuntarily even thinking about it. "So how about you Dashie? What were your parents like?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You bet," Applejack said.

"Wait a minute. Applejack didn't get to go yet!" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack immediately withdrew and tilted her Stetson down to hide her eyes.

"Oh what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You were the one trying to get me to talk about my parents. Now that the tables have turned, you suddenly hush up?"

"Quiet, you," Applejack said. "Ah don't want to talk about it."

"You didn't let me do that!" Rainbow Dash said. "You were _begging_ to hear my story earlier. Here, I'll give you a deal. You tell your story, then I'll tell mine. Does that sound good?"

"Really?" Applejack asked, peeking out from under her Stetson.

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said nervously. "I suppose it's only fair, after everypony else has shared their story."

"Yer right," Applejack said, lifting her Stetson back up. "So, where to start? Oh yeah, it happened shortly after Applebloom was born. Ah woke up one day and went downstairs and ah saw Granny Smith bawlin' her eyes out over somethin'. It looked like a letter. Ah asked her to show me the letter, but she took it out o' my reach, said ah was never allowed to read it. Then ah asked where Ma and Pa were, and she said they was gone."

"Gone?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gone," Applejack said, "with no explanation whatsoever. Except ah reckon that's what the letter was about. Well, Big Mac was the next to come down, and o' course he wanted to see the letter, too, but Granny Smith wouldn't let him. We woke up baby Applebloom and continued on with our day's chores as usual.

"That night, Big Mac and ah waited for Granny Smith to fall asleep, then we conspired about how to get a hold o' that gosh-darned letter. We crept downstairs all sneaky-like and we looked all around for that letter. We finally found it hidin' in one o' the kitchen cabinets, so we took it back upstairs and read it." Applejack started to tear up, but she wiped the tear away with her hoof and continued telling her story.

"We didn't understand the letter at the time, but ah sure do understand it now."

"What was in that letter?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack shed another tear and wiped it away, too.

"Ah don't think ah should tell you," Applejack said.

"Come on, it's part of the story!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"I don't think we should push it, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said sternly. Rainbow Dash looked at her in bewilderment but fell silent.

"Nope, RD is right, Twilight," Applejack said. "It ain't right not to tell the whole story, no matter how said it is.

"So, lookin' back, it turned out that Sweet Apple Acres was in a heap o' financial trouble back then. Mah parents done run that place into the dirt when they were in charge of it. Turns out some auditor was goin' to foreclose on the land and sell it to the highest bidder, and mah parents didn't take the news well. Ah mean, they _really_ didn't take it well."

"How do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Mah parents were a lot like yours, Pinkie Pie, plum depressed and everythin'. They never really showed it around us foals, but Granny Smith knew the extent of it. She didn't know what it would drive them to do, though."

"What did they do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They...consarn it, it was a suicide letter! They said if they lost the farm there weren't nothin' to live for, so they ran away and offed themselves! You have no idea what Big Mac and I thought readin' that as foals! We didn't get all that foreclosure stuff, but we certainly understood what it meant to die, and that's what mah parents did. They died, never to be seen from again!" Applejack was sobbing now, trying to hold it in so she could finish her story, but she lost all control and started bawling. Nopony went over to her, as they were all beginning to tear up as well and didn't know how to comfort her. Applejack cried hard and loud, feeling lonely and betrayed. After what seemed like hours, she finally looked up, her eyes red and her face washed out with tears.

"Do ya realize how guilty ah felt, how much ah told myself ah should have worked harder? Ah became like an animal on the farm, fightin' to keep the bank from takin' it. Luckily, we had a crop o' Zap Apple jam come in. One taste o' that, and the bank was practically showerin' money on us so we could keep the farm. But the jam never took the taste of bitterness out o' my mouth for what they did to mah parents. I feel like they were guilty o' murder only never tried. It was their fault mah parents were so stressed, their fault they got so depressed that they decided death was the only way out!" There was silence in the room after Applejack spoke. Twilight was the first to break it.

"Applejack..." Twilight said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't," Applejack said. "Just don't. Ah'm plum tired of everypony pityin' me." More silence commenced. Applejack herself finally broke this one by asking of Rainbow Dash.

"Well, ah did what ya asked. Tell yer story now."

"It's going to sound stupid next to yours," Rainbow Dash said.

"Consarn it, Rainbow Dash, you promised!"

"I know, I know, I was just saying mine's probably going to be trivial." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah don't care. Tell it anyway."

"I will! Sheesh." Rainbow Dash cleared her throat and commenced with her story.

"So, my parents didn't treat me very well growing up. I mean, they mostly just ignored me. They were so busy yelling at each other they didn't bother to even notice when I was in the room. I'd be in a corner crying to myself as they argued about why the sky was blue. Well, not really, but I think you get the point. They argued about everything.

"It got so bad that I started to do anything, and I mean _anything_, to get attention. Seriously, one time I accidentally banged my head against the wall trying to do a somersault, and they stopped arguing briefly. Then they started arguing all over again about who's fault it was that they ignored me until I had hurt myself. That's when I started to hurt myself on purpose, just so they would take care of me.

"The doctors decided to enroll me in flight school a year early because I had the talent for it and because I needed something to do with my pent up energy. That's when I found out I was _really good_ at flying. Instead of listening to my parents bicker all the time, I decided to spend every minute I was home practicing my flying skills. It didn't drown out the yelling, but at least it made it bearable.

"I progressed faster and faster past the other foals-even the colts-but I was a bit of a klutz, too, because while I was gaining speed I was losing control. They gave me the nickname Rainbow Crash because of it, and I was starting to lose marks on it. Then two of the other colts were picking on Fluttershy and challenged me to a race. Well, you know how that went. I did the Sonic Rainboom, everypony cheered, we saved Fluttershy from where she had fallen to the ground and noticed that we both had our cutie marks.

"That's when things started to get really bad. Now everypony expected me to do the Sonic Rainboom on command, but of course you saw how hard it was, so it was impossible to follow through. Even my parents were disappointed when I couldn't recreate it for them. The other foals started calling it a fluke, saying that Rainbow Crash just got lucky. So of course I started bragging about how easy it was, and they all asked me to prove it. I tried to do the Sonic Rainboom again, going into a dive towards the ground so gravity would help me pick up speed. I ended up crashing to the ground and waking up in the hospital.

"My parents, of course, argued about who egged me on more to try the Sonic Rainboom again, and while that was going on my doctor slowly told me that I had permanently damaged my spine in the crash. I had to go through intense rehab to even take off from the ground again. I was devestated. Flying was my greatest love and it had been taken away from me in one swift instant."

"But you're the fastest flyer I know," Twilight said. "How did you recover?"

"Slowly and painfully," Rainbow Dash explained. "I signed up for Junior Speedster's and started gradually improving again, with Gilda helping to encourage me. I finally returned to form after three long years, but never enough to attempt another Sonic Rainboom. That's when I was first talked to about joining the weather team down in Ponyville. I took the job because I just wanted out of Cloudsdale, I felt so humiliated and ashamed of my parents, not to mention all the taunting. Nopony knew me in Ponyville, so it was nice to start fresh instead of hearing everypony make fun of me or taunt me for being a klutz. Of course, I finally did a Sonic Rainboom when I saved Rarity, so that brought back the old insecurities, but ever since then I've been mostly fine."

"Rainbow Dash, ah had no idea," Applejack said, starting to tear up. "Ah mean, that's just a crummy situation to be in, with yer parents fightin' all the time."

"Yeah, it stunk," Rainbow Dash said, and a tear finally betrayed her calm countenance. Applejack hugged her, and Rainbow Dash whispered "thank you" in her ear.

"Well, it looks like we've all had pretty bad home lives," Twilight said. The other ponies nodded.

"Well..." Fluttershy said, "my mother wasn't so bad. She really cared about me, and embraced the idea of me working with animals. I still write her every once in a while. I think she and my father got a divorce."

"Wow," Twilight said. "That's great to hear, Fluttershy!"

"Indeed," Rarity said, "and I suppose even though I didn't quite make it to Canterlot, I had a very loving and supportive family to call my own. That means more to me than any designer boutique ever could."

"You bet, Rarity," Pinkie Pie, "and if my parents hadn't been so sad, I wouldn't have tried so hard to make everypony else happy and I wouldn't be the mare that I am today, so I guess I should thank them for that."

"Darn tootin'," Applejack said. "And ah reckon we wouldn't have saved the farm if I weren't inspired to work so hard when mah parents died. Ah mean, that don't make what happened okay in the slightest, but ah reckon good things can come from bad situations, am ah right?"

"You are," Rainbow Dash said. "Once my parents started to pay attention to me, they stopped fighting as much, and though my flying wasn't as strong, my house was much happier."

"That's great, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "And I guess without my father pushing me so hard, I wouldn't be so skilled at magic and running a library on my own, so I guess I have him to thank for that."

"Well, what do ya reckon?" Applejack asked. "Everypony had a sad story to share today, but good things still came out of it somehow."

"You're right, Applejack," Twilight said. "In fact, I think this could all be summarized in a letter to Princess Celestia, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" everypony exclaimed.

"Spike-oops, I mean, I guess I'll take a letter," Twilight said, chucking. She levitated a quill and parchment over to her and began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned about everypony's foalhood, particuarly abpout their families. Contrary to what I expected, the stories I heard were not pretty, which proved to me that family isn't always the safe haven you need it to be when you're a foal. But even though bad things happen, your family still makes you who you are and good things can come out of it._

_Also, it's important to remember that you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends and surround yourself with the support you need to share your painful memories and let that weight off of your chest. No matter what happens, I know my friends will always support everything I do and I will be ready to support them in return._

_Sincerely,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
